Souseiji No Yogen Prophecy of Twins
by Steve Jester
Summary: Hermione's mother has something to tell her "daughter."


双生児の預言  
_SOUSEIJI NO YOGEN  
(Prophecy of Twins)_  
Chapter 1: Birthmark or Scar?  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Well, my other twin project (Revelations of Family) kinda ran out of steam. That and I have like permanent writers block on it. So here's a new one. Dedicated to my friend alex123, who keeps reminding me to update _Harry Potter_ fics. I own nothing. Warning for couples (Yuri possibility)

Hermione was sure that this was just a normal day. Well, as normal as any day could be considering that she was a witch on break from the finest Wizarding School in the world and her teenage hormones were racing. But that was to be expected. Her eyes were open, looking into the nothingness known as darkest night. Earlier at dinner her mother had said that they had something to talk about tomorrow. She knew that tomorrow was a special day, her friend Harry's birthday. Harry wasn't just an ordinary friend. Harry was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Hermione had been friends with him for the five years she had been going to this school. Of course, being a teenager and all, she found Harry cute at times. _What am I thinking?!_ Hermione thought, _This probably about school again._ She shook any and all thoughts of Harry from her head she walked back into her room and went to her bed, ignoring a small pain from her abdomen, where her birthmark had been since she could remember.

The next morning Hermione walked down the stairs of her family's modest two-story home. A smell of breakfast wafted over to the stairway, "Hmmm… who made breakfast?"

"I did Hermione," a female voice said from the kitchen.

"Mum? I thought you had to work?" Hermione asked entering the small kitchen and dinning room combo.

"Well, I had a few last minute cancellations," her mother said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Mum, you're a terrible liar," Hermione said looking disappointed, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mrs. Granger sighed, "Sit down dear," she said solemnly, "we need to talk."

"That's what you said yesterday," Hermione said as she sat down at the white dinning table. Her mother sat down dejectedly, Hermione knew that look. It was the look appropriate for when something very important needed to be discussed. Kinda like when Ginny had talked to her earlier in the year. But before Hermione could think about that particular memory she heard a small peck at the window.

"Oh!" Hermione's mother said as she opened the window, "Looks like the mail from Hogwarts."

"Really?" Hermione said grabbing the letters from the white owl. "There's three letters here… one's addressed to you."

"Hmmm…" Mrs. Granger said taking the one addressed to her from the hand of her daughter. As Mrs. Granger read the letter in her hand, her mind realizing the task that she had to still yet to do, she was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Yes!!! I got all 'O's on my O.W.L.S.!" Hermione yelled.

"I take it that's a good thing?" Mrs. Granger chuckled.

"Oh yes! Huh!!" Hermione said doubling over in pain clutching her abdomen.

"Hermione, dear!!"

"It's nothing mother," Hermione said giving Mrs. Granger a weak smile.

"Now who's the bad liar?" her mother said helping Hermione to the couch.

"You are still, it's not that bad," Hermione said lying down.

"Well, while you're recovering from whatever that was I think I should tell you what I've been trying to tell you," Mrs. Granger said with a sigh, "That birthmark, really isn't a birthmark."

"Ughh… what are you saying Mum?"

"It's a scar, received from the night you and your brother were attacked by the Dark Wizard."

Hermione, clever as she was, still didn't put two and two together. Maybe it was the pain she was receiving from the … scar. Hermione raised her shirt and looked at it again. There it was above her bellybutton a lightning shaped scar. She had always thought of that as a birthmark. "What does this mean?"

"Well, for one you're not a Granger by blood," Mrs. Granger said sighing, "We adopted you after our own little girl had been still-born."

"Then…" Hermione said thinking, "who are my real parents and why did they give me up?"

"Oh they didn't give you up," Mrs. Granger said, "They died, on October 31, 1981."

"October 31…?"

"That date ring a bell?"

Hermione thought for a minute and then realization hit her like a pile of bricks. "You're not saying…"

"Yes I am," Mrs. Granger said, "Your true name is Hermione Lillian Ann Potter."

Hermione had had enough, at the pronouncement of her true heritage she did what other people did when faced with life changing news.

She fainted.

An hour or so later Hermione woke up in her room. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. "Familiar ceiling," she mumbled as she checked the clock next to her. 12:04 PM. "So it wasn't a dream?"

(AN: Kudos to anyone who can figure out where "Familiar ceiling" or a derivative of that line came from ^_^)

"Ah, so you're awake."

Hermione sat up and looked into the eyes of the person sitting at the edge of her bed.

Harry Potter.

"Ughh… Not now Harry," Hermione said, "I just was told that…"

"You are my sister," Harry said, "my twin sister."

"Yea," Hermione said, "Wait, you knew?"

"No," Harry said looking away, "I was told in a letter today."

"But I'm not mentioned in any of the history books!" Hermione said, "You'd think that a sister to the 'boy-who-lived' would be mentioned in one of the books he is in!"

"You are, twice," Harry said producing a book and a newspaper. The book said "Potter Family Bible" on it and the newspaper was the October 31, 1981 _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione flipped through the pages of the bible until she came to the family history; in there she notices that there are two descendants for James and Lillian Potter. Harry James and Hermione Lillian Ann. Looking at the _Daily Prophet_ she noticed that when it lists the dead of that night the name "Hermione Lillian Ann Potter – Age 1" was printed.

"I truly am your sister," Hermione said finally, "that explains the scar on my belly."

"Scar?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "Mine's in a more concealable place," she said lifting her shirt.

"That sure looks like Voldermort's handy work," Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione said, "What's going to happen to us now?"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said sighing, "I just don't know."

AN: Well, sort of a bad place to end but it'll work. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of SOUSEJI NO YOGEN!


End file.
